Anytime
by The Night Rain
Summary: A song fic for all of the MA fans out there, and even those who aren't. AndrAIa and Matrix are stuck in the games, and they want to let each other know they will be there for each other. Anytime. Full Summary Inside


By: Carmen, the Hacker  
  
08/ 08/ 03  
  
AndrAIa and Enzo are stuck in the games, and Enzo has started to  
drift away from reality to become a rebel. With his soul purpose  
to destroy Megabyte, Enzo has become delirious and is in an on-  
going fight with himself as to having the will to go on or not.  
AndrAIa is pained to see her best friend in such a state, but is  
willing to do anything for him, at anytime.  
  
Anytime  
  
Enzo looked at his reflection in the water, his hair was growing longer and he was getting bigger. But the one thing that disturbed him the most was his eyes, his one amethyst purple eye had darkened in hatred and suffering, the other was the golden mechanical eye. His key to destruction in the using of his weapon; Gun. He rubbed his chin and found that he was now growing a beard, his skin was now rough and he knew he was no longer the little sprite everyone had once known.  
  
He heard sniffing and then he turned to see Frisket, his dog. Even his best friend knew he was changing, and could tell that Enzo was unhappy. But Frisket couldn't figure out what it was. Enzo never talked to his beloved pet, of which he had grown up with his entire life. Only in the games.  
  
The games, thinking and hearing of them angered him now, he used to be so anxious to go into them, but ever since he lost that one game four hours ago, he hated them. Now they were no longer a task of enjoyment and fun, but a curse of which failure was not an option. True they had always been like that, but now he had become more serious about them.  
  
Aside from the games, Enzo Matrix's world was falling apart before him. Back in Mainframe, or Megaframe, as Megabyte had now named it for himself. That something terrible was happening. He hated to admit it, but even Dot Matrix, the sister he had always looked up to, and Mouse, the inevitable hacker, along with Phong couldn't hold of Megabyte forever. The virus was just too strong, he had probably already gained access to the P.O. and now to the Super Computer.  
  
Enzo held his head in his hands and tensed up just thinking about what Megabyte could've done. And now he was just sitting here wondering what was happening.  
  
At a fair of distance away, AndrAIa watched Enzo. She felt bad, for she knew what he was thinking about, because she was thinking the same. What had Megabyte done already that they couldn't prevent? Enzo was in a state of despair from thinking about it too much, and she just watched him.  
  
Anytime you feel  
Like you just can't hold on  
Just hold onto my love  
And I'll help you be strong  
  
AndrAIa walked over to Enzo, who heard her approaching him. 'Don't bother AndrAIa.' He muttered. 'Oh c'mon Enzo!' AndrAIa protested putting her hands on her hips. Enzo snapped at hearing her speak to him then he glared back at the game sprite. He couldn't help let his eyes wander around her body. Truly AndrAIa was beautiful, and he liked to look at her, and see how much she had changed.  
  
AndrAIa was no longer the little game sprite that had saved him and his friends from deletion in the game. She had grown just as much as Enzo, but she was still at a fair height shorter than he was, and now quite smaller. Though small she made up for it with her fantastic figure and stunning looks. AndrAIa's aqua hair had now become quite longer, now caressing her bare shoulders. She now wore tight sexy black pants and a skimpy and quite revealing black top. But her gentle, deceiving eyes still remained the same.  
  
'Enzo?' AndrAIa's voice brought him back to reality, and once again he snapped 'Don't call me that.' He muttered angrily, still glaring fiercely at her. AndrAIa didn't admit it to him, but the way he now looked at her scared her. Enzo was now a fierce, angry sprite with a temper to match. He no longer talked about the games anymore. For inside of him Enzo fought for freedom from the traumatic memories.  
  
But you're so afraid to loose  
  
And baby, I can't reach your heart  
I can't face this world  
That's keeping us apart  
  
'If you don't want me calling you Enzo, then what do you want me to call you Sparky?' AndrAIa asked diligently raising an eyebrow as one lowered against her emerald eye. Enzo continued to glare as he thought, 'call me Matrix.' He muttered then turned around. 'Matrix?' AndrAIa asked with an obvious hint of cockiness and criticism. 'Do you have a problem with that AndrAIa?' He snapped at her, turning around and his one eyed glare startled her, but she didn't show it.  
  
'No.' She said looking serene, and then she turned around and walked away, trying to hold back the tears that flooded her eyes.  
  
When she was gone Enzo slapped himself hard against his forehead several times. 'Enzo Matrix! You fool!' He yelled. Frisket whined at seeing him so angry with himself. Hearing the pitiful sound caused by his own actions Enzo stood up and glared down at him. 'Get out of here!' He yelled. The dog paused, looking for a sign that he didn't mean it, but not wanting to show any sign of emotion Enzo continued to glare. 'I said go!' He yelled again and then Frisket slowly wandered off to where AndrAIa was.  
  
AndrAIa wiped away crystal tears from her eyes, she shouldn't cry. She knew Enzo didn't mean it when he got angry, besides. Anger was a way of expressing how you really feel. Enzo was missing something in his life now that he was away from Mainframe. She knew it was love. She showed him affection, but Enzo found it showing a weakness inside of him, so he rejected it.  
  
When I can be the one to show you  
Everything you missed before.  
Just hold on now  
Coz I could be the one to give you more  
  
Let you know,  
  
Enzo was still very angry with himself. He had never, never made AndrAIa cry before, and now he just had. He felt as though he'd rather be deleted than be in this position now. He had to apologize to her, but the haunting voices in his head told him she was a weakness, and she had to be eliminated from his thoughts.  
  
Destroy her! The voices told him as they echoed through out his head.  
  
But this is AndrAIa! Enzo protested against them.  
  
She's a weakness! You must eliminate her!  
  
Oh why won't you just leave me alone?  
  
What for? For you to fail yourself like you did Mainframe?  
  
I. won't.  
  
Yes you will! You failed Mainframe! You failed your family and friends! You failed Bob!  
  
SHUT UP!!!  
  
Enzo clenched his eyes shut and pressed his fists against the sides of his head, hopping the added pressure to his head would block the voices. 'No.' he whispered to himself then dropped down to his knees in despair. 'I won't eliminate her. I can't!' He protested once again with the voices. '.I love her.'  
  
Anytime you need love  
Baby I'm on your side (Hey!)  
Just let me be the one  
That can make it all right (I can make it all right)  
Anytime you need love  
Baby you're in your heart,  
I can make it all right.  
  
Enzo walked over in the direction that AndrAIa had run off to, he found Frisket on his way, sulking in the grass. 'Hey there boy.' Enzo sighed bending down then petting him Frisket sniffed at him and then licked his hand. Enzo grinned. 'Now where is she?' He asked rubbing the back of his ears a little roughly. Frisket perked up and then sniffed the ground. He circled around as he sniffed the ground, and then his ears bolted upwards and then he ran off, and Enzo followed.  
  
AndrAIa heard six feet hitting the ground, Frisket and Enzo. or Matrix she rolled her eyes at his choice of a name for himself. But she would respect that and call him whatever he wanted her to. She would apologize to him for making him upset. 'AndrAIa!' Her name was called and she instantly recognized the tone. She turned around and saw Frisket and Enzo running towards her. She stood up and then walked over to him as he ran up to her.  
  
'I'm sorry for-' both of them began and then stopped you. 'You first!' They told each other.  
  
'No you.' Enzo said before her.  
  
'I'm sorry for calling you Enzo and getting you upset Sparky.' She sighed looking upset.  
  
'I'm sorry for getting upset and yelling at you.' He said touching the side of her face, as she blinked back tears. She looked up at him, and felt herself slip away.  
  
I look into your eyes  
And I feel it coming through  
And I can't help but want you,  
More than I want to  
  
AndrAIa found that she was now falling in love with him. True she had liked him very much when she first met him, but now she was falling in love with him.  
  
'Enzo. I mean Matrix.' She shook her head as she corrected herself. 'What?' He asked going closer. AndrAIa felt her energy rush through her as she felt his breath against her. 'I know you're going through a hard time.' She said as her heart beat faster.  
  
'Oh.' Enzo sighed, looking slightly disappointed. 'I don't know what is upsetting you, but if you ever want to talk about it. I'm right here.' She said putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her and got lost in her eyes.  
  
So baby take all of your fears,  
And cast them all on me,  
Coz all I ever wanted,  
Was just to make you see.  
  
'AndrAIa.' He began and then she pressed a finger on his lip, preventing him from talking anymore. 'Don't. You're going to say you're sorry again. I know you are Matrix. But I don't want you to apologize again or I'll feel guilty.' She told him smiling.  
  
He looked down at her, and then smiled. AndrAIa walked up then wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into a hug. Enzo wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. AndrAIa heard his heart beat, steadily and strong, and his breath moved her hair slightly with every exhale.  
  
That I could be the one to give you  
  
All that you've been searching for  
  
Just hold onto my love!  
  
And baby let me give you more,  
  
You know!  
  
(Anytime!) Anytime you need love  
Baby I'm on your side! (I'm on your side!)  
Just let me be the one  
That can make it all right! (I can make it all right!)  
Anytime you need love baby  
You're in my heart (You're in my heart!)  
I can make it all right!  
  
Enzo felt a sense of relief wash over him as he held AndrAIa close. He was glad that she was here for him. He would need someone to talk to at some point, when the voices would get out of hand. But no matter what they told him he would try to ignore them. AndrAIa meant the world to him, and there was no other place he would rather be than with her.  
  
'Enzo.' AndrAIa spoke and broke his thoughts. 'Yeah?' He asked. 'You can. let go now.' she said quietly, but loud enough so he could hear her. A blush crept across both of their faces as they both let go, but with only a few centimeters apart from each other. AndrAIa looked down and Enzo looked up, then both of them looked down at each other at the exact same time and were lost in each other's eyes.  
  
Now there's no way out  
And I can't help the way I feel  
Coz baby you're the fire  
And I'll be waiting right here  
  
The next thing he knew, Enzo as bending down towards AndrAIa, lowering his head closer to hers. He felt his eyes droop as he got closer. AndrAIa felt his breath become warmer as he came closer and the heat drowsily allowed her to close her eyes. Then Enzo pause, wondering if she felt the same way.  
  
You know my love is real!  
Baby, yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
  
Frisket on the other hand knew better, he nudged forwards against Enzo's leg pushing his forwards. Enzo's eyes widened as he fell slightly and his lips locked onto hers. AndrAIa's eyes widened at the force of the kiss, but then again Enzo had never really been that gentle, but even though it was forceful the kiss was soft and warm. They were both lost in the kiss as Enzo drew AndrAIa closer and AndrAIa wrapped her arms around her neck.  
  
Anytime!  
Anytime you need love  
Baby I'm on your side! (I'm on your side)  
(You know!)  
Just let me be the one  
That can make it all right (I can make it all, make it al, make  
it all right!)  
Anytime you need love baby  
You're in my heart!  
I can make it all right!  
  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
  
AndrAIa was enjoying the kiss, but it didn't seem like enough for her. She began to deepen the kiss and Enzo didn't object. Engulfed in passion they both let their emotions rush and overwhelm each other, so that when they broke away both of them were out of breath.  
  
Anytime you need love  
Baby I'm on your side! (I'm on your side!)  
Just let me be the one to make it all right (let me be the one!  
Let me be the one! Let me be the one all right!)  
Anytime you need love  
Baby you're in my heart (You're in my heart!)  
I can make it all right!  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
'Enzo.'  
  
'AndrAIa.'  
  
Both of them spoke each other's name and were at a loss for words. 'I love you!' Was the next thing that came out and they were both stunned. Unison was expected for all of the time they had spent with each other alone all of those hours, but at what was just unified with such expression from the both of them wasn't. 'AndrAIa. you said that you'd always be there for me.' Enzo sighed, 'yeah.' Came a nervous response.  
  
'Well I want you to know that I'll be there for you also. just say my name and I'm there for you.' He smiled. AndrAIa smiled back. 'Thanks Enzo,' She smiled hugging him again, and this time he didn't object. 'I'll let that go this time.' He whispered to her in a husky voice as he hugged her back, making his giggle. 'OK. lover' she whispered sexily into his ear. He shivered slightly, but then AndrAIa kissed him, and his fears disappeared completely.  
  
Anytime. 


End file.
